1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wire twisting devices and more particularly pertains to a new device and method for rotary manipulation of a plurality of wires for untwisting cables wire in armor shielded electrical cable installations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of wire twisting devices is known in the prior art. Illustrative examples include U.S. Pat. No. 1,845,951; U.S. Pat. No. 5,678,400; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,853,033.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device and method that utilizes a clamping arrangement to speed the engagement of disengagement of the wires being manipulated, as well as a small device which can be used in conjunction with a conventional reversible drill in physically constrained areas.